


Forgive Don't Forget

by NarryBoobear0829



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Angst, Blood, Bottom Castiel, Crying Castiel, Cured Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionless Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, I hope, It's sort of rape/non-con, M/M, Top Dean, not too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryBoobear0829/pseuds/NarryBoobear0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean,</p><p>I saved you from hell. I rebelled for you. I fell for you. In more ways than one. You took something from me, something I can't identify, and I hope one day I can forget. Forgive you I do. You will always be the Dean I knew and fell for. Goodbye Dean. </p><p>Cas, your Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and in the heat of the moment thing. I just wrote something quick and decided to upload it. It's short like I said something quick and small. Either way I hope you like it. A bit depressing for my liking so I might do a small sequel to it. I haven't decided. I might not tho.
> 
> Anywho Enjoy fellow readers

I had hoped that Dean would care. That deep down demon Dean would be less rough. But it was all blood and tears. This wasn't what I imagined when Dean and I would first make love. " No please s-stop I d-don't want this anymore " I sobbed but it practically fell deaf to his ears. 

Each thrust painful and dry, a burning stretch. I tried to use my angel strength, but Dean was a demon now and with the mark of Cain nonetheless. Not to mention the borrowed grace which was slowly dwindling inside me. It was pointless and I gave up, resigning myself to this fate.

Briefly I wondered if this was making love. Why would humans repeatedly do this willingly if it felt this agonising? 

" Please Dean stop " I begged voice cracking as I felt as my butt start to trickle blood from his vicious unrelenting thrusts. Unfamiliar liquid hot and salty leaked from my eyes and slid down my cheeks. This is was what I expected humans called tears. 

I tried to remind myself that this wasn't stubborn beautiful righteous Dean. Dean the one that didn't believe he deserved to be saved. The man that always put his family before himself. He didn't let himself be bond by fate or expectations. He was his own person. All just a few reasons why I felt unconditional love, loyalty, and trust towards Dean.

This wasn't the Dean I fell for. My body ached as it jolted up on the bed. I could hear the distance sound of the headboard hitting the wall. I fell limp closing my eyes trying imagine Dean was saying he loved me, holding me close filling me figuratively with warmth and love. 

I curled my body as much as I could with Dean inside of me and hovering above me. When I felt his presence disappear, leaving me curled on the bed splattered with cum, and drenched with sweat. Blood leaking from my hips from where he dug his fingernails leaving deep crescent shaped marks, and my entrance which was stretched and ripped allowing blood to drip steadily from it. 

Before demon Dean left he stared at me for a total of seven seconds. He only chuckled darkly and left me in his room in the bunker. 

Sam and Dean had left to a hunt which they wouldn't return from few days. I hoped Dean would be cured from the mark of Cain by than. Sam said it was a milk run hunt to Dean, but I knew otherwise it was really a exorcism. Not a simple one that you would use on any lowly demon. It was ancient and went back on the way to creation. 

I just hoped it would work. I don't think I would be able to look at Dean the same again especially if he came back as a emotionless demon. With my temporary weak grace I couldn't heal myself and fell asleep on blood and tear stained covers. 

I stayed resting for a day or two before I could heal myself a decently. I got up showering sobbing weakly under the pelting warm water droplets. I left after that. Maybe for good. Not without leaving a note for Dean. As I wrote it more tears streaked down my pale cheeks. They splattered on the paper causing the ink of the pen to smear. I left it short and as simple as I could. 

Dean,

I saved you from hell. I rebelled for you. I fell for you. In more ways than one. You took something from me, something I can't identify, and I hope one day I can forget. Forgive you I do. Your still the Dean I knew and fell for. Goodbye Dean. 

Cas, your Angel.

 

Dean never cried this hard before. He rarely cried. There was few people that would bring forth chic flick emotions like these. 

Once he got back two days later since Cas left. He was undemonized and Dean again. The spell had worked perfectly. 

And then went to his bedroom to be surprised with blood and cum stained sheets. When he read the note everything came rushing back. He broke.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I congratulate you. This was written fast and not even edited. So excuse me for any errors or run on sentences.


End file.
